Sixth Year
by scarletnimbus
Summary: Lily and James begin their sixth year at Hogwarts, in hope of putting a disastrous fifth year behind them. Third person narrator.


**This is my first attempt at Fanfiction and did not knwo what to expect. I am a huge fan of Jily fanfic so I decided to try my hand at it. I am not sure whether there will be more from this story, hopefully there will be, but who knows? All credit to character names and the speech in the lake segment goes to the author of the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Thank you, please review.**

 **A. x**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

On the first of September 1976, Kings Cross Station was thriving with eager passengers trying to catch the right train. What was peculiar in this seemingly ordinary setting was the number of strangely dressed families passing through but never stepping on the trains of the main lines. Indeed these people weren't mundane at all but wizards and witches heading to a magical platform (9 ¾) rushing hectically, trying not to miss the Hogwarts Express. Amongst the crowd was a red-headed girl, with a freckled face and clumsy demeanour scrambling through the people and through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. As she passed through the wall a boy of a similar age, with a thick tuft of black messy hair and spectacles, expertly swam towards the very same spot she had disappeared, dodging pellets of gumballs being launched from twelve year olds on the way.

"Little gremlins," he muttered under his breath, throwing them a steely glare as he rushed to see the red-head.

On the other side of the magic wall was an impressive scarlet steam train, hooting smoke and readying for departure. The bespectacled boy had lost sight of the red-head, who was at this moment telling off a particularly naughty schoolboy for lobbing a Cauldron Cake at her head.

"They're nasty," he shrugged.

"Well I'll give you nasty in a minute if you don't behave."

She commanded a certain authority as she was one of the best brains at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trusted by all of the teachers. The bespectacled boy on the other hand was only revered for the mischief him and his gang of miscreants had unleashed upon the school in their previous five years. Something in his mind-set however suggested that he was willing to change his attitude in attempt of winning over a girl he hoped to impress.

"Lily! Lily!" called a voice from one of the train's windows, "get over here before some stinky fifth years besiege us."

The red-headed girl waved back, "Coming!" she shouted back, "or I'm trying to" she more agitatedly whispered as she wrestled the rabble.

As she made her way onto the train, the bespectacled boy was being rugby tackled to the ground by three mismatched boy, "Potter!" they shouted, "Yeah, I've missed you all too, you bunch of lunatics."

"Missed? Whatever gave you that impression, James? I'm only half-arsed to see you," replied the handsome, dark haired boy, as they all stood up and dusted themselves down.

He was met with a punch in the arm from James.

"What about you two? Peter? Moony? Did ye miss me?" addressed James.

"Actually I spent the year trying to delete you from my mind", said the lanky mousey haired boy.

"Remus, you big liar, I received all those love letters."

"You wish", laughed the smaller, more podgy member of the group.

"No, you wish, Peter, you wish," replied the good-looking one.

"Shut up, Sirius, we're going to miss the train if we keep up with this very interesting conversation," asserted Remus.

As he spoke, the whistle from the train conductor blew, signalling the train's departure. The boys sped for the train, yanking open the door. The last boy's foot had only just stepped on the train when the platform shifted from under him.

"Merlin's beard! That was close" said Sirius, triumphantly, "let's do it again sometime."

"Come on, let's see if we can find an empty carriage" said James.

They traversed the train, searching for empty compartments, or at least half-filled ones. They were mostly unlucky. When they arrived at the compartment with Lily in, another girl slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Marlene!" they whined through the glass.

"No way, go and find somewhere else to sit and other people to torture with your bad jokes", Marlene jibed.

"Ow!" exclaimed Sirius sarcastically.

Behind him, James, oddly quiet, made eye contact with Lily, who had suddenly begun to rifle through her bag. "Come on, Sirius, let's find somewhere else", whispered James over Sirius' shoulder. After a stubborn glare from Sirius the boys moved on.

They found a carriage right on the other end of the train, half filled with third years, easy enough for the sixth years to handle. Settling in for their long journey to Hogwarts, Peter brought out a game of Exploding Snap to entertain them all. Sirius next to James leaned in to his ear, "you're not still hung up about that thing last year are you? C'mon mate, I'm sure she has forgotten by now…" He trailed off after James gave him a 'seriously?' kind of look.

"If I'm gonna get on her good side this year, I'm going to have to clean my act up, that's all I'm saying", insisted James.

Peering up, Remus rebuked, "this better not be 'Lily Evans Talk' again."

"Keep that peculiarly over-sensitive nose out, Moony", threw James sarcastically with a grin on his face.

Remus sighed, "You'll never get her, mate, way out of your league".

James made a playfully threatening jump towards him, before they continued their game Exploding Snap.

Over the next few hours, James was half distracted, thinking about what he had tried not to think about for months, that day at the lake.

It was a lovely summers day just before students at Hogwarts were about to break up for the summer holidays. About the lake were many students, relaxing by the water and enjoying the rare hot and sunny day. Many had just finished sitting one of their OWL's.

James was trying to impress neighbouring girls, who were chatting by the lake, whilst Wormtail watched on in complete awe. He let go of and quickly caught again his prized Golden Snitch, Peter applauding every time he did so. Sirius was bored and waiting for some form of entertainment and Lupin was enthralled in a book and was perched up against a tree trunk. This was altogether a natural scene for the Marauders. Especially James' habit of rumpling up his hair, in aid of making it a windswept kind of messy, which he thought was attractive when he looked over to the girls.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

"If it bothers you," evened James.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Lupin, raising his eyebrows. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. . . . Here", extending the book to Sirius, who looked at it with an expression of disbelief.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is. . . ."

Sirius turned, suddenly excited, "Excellent," he said maliciously. "Snivellus."

James and his friends always took great amusement in teasing Severus Snape, a fellow fifth year whom James particularly despised. Snape had a long oily nose and greasy hair, his attitude in general could be defined as rather slippery, yet it was the much beloved James who was doing the taunting.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape was on his feet, procuring his wand when –

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew up into the air and fell somewhere behind him. Snape was so shocked at the sudden escalation of events he did not have time to react when he was hit by a second jinx –

"Impedimenta!" roared James, knocking Snape to the ground.

This was obviously gaining attention from the people close by, many laughed and joined in on the 'entertainment', others were a tad concerned, notably Remus, who shadowed James and Sirius and kept his nose in his book.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," remarked Sirius venomously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." James chuckled, as many in the crowd around them giggled.

Snape struggled on the ground, trying to manoeuvre himself out of the invisible bonds that held him incapable of moving.

"You — wait," he panted, glaring at James with pure hatred. "You — wait. . . ."

"Wait for what?" interjected Sirius. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape's mouth exploded with swearwords and hexes, but this was useless as his wand was still few away from him.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

From Snape's mouth frothed pink bubbles, threatening to choke him.

In the raucous, Lily had arrived fuming to put an end to the bullying.

"Leave him ALONE!" she expelled, as her dark red hair flew into her face, the tone of the skin there matching exactly. She was furious.

James suddenly reacted, his head whipping around and his hand flying into his hair.

"All right, Evans?" said James, arrogantly.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated in a menacing tone. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," pondered James, deliberating, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." he finished despicably. This was met with approval and laughter from onlookers.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," contrived James expertly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Lily shook her head, angrily and disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," commiserated Sirius, turning back to face Snape. "Oi!"

As the jinx was wearing off Snape had crawled towards his wand without anyone's notice and had found a target in James' head. He uttered a curse and a cut appeared on the side of James' face, as the wound opened, blood spilled over his crisp white shirt.

Quick to react, James expelled the non-verbal 'Levicorpus' spell. This had lifted Snape feet into the air, hanging him upside-down by the feet. His robes had fallen over his head to his great embarrassment, revealing his pale legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, now exhausted with the situation, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James. As he released him, Snape fell on the ground in a crumpled mess. He did try to defend himself but Sirius was faster, yelling "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape had been incapacitated on the ground once again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, really annoyed now. She had drawn her wand and was pointing it dangerously towards the spot where James and Sirius were standing.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," cautioned James.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

"There you go," he said, disenchanting Snape who struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape spat.

The crowd was taken aback. Everyone knew that Snape was a slimy Slytherin but everyone also knew that Snape and Lily had been unlikely friends for years.

Lily stunned, uttered, "fine," simply. Before pausing and adding in an icy voice. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

Far from entertained now, James demanded, "apologise to Evans!" at Snape and elevated his wand threateningly towards Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."

"What?" said James, evidently hurt. "I'd never call you a — you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me sick."

She exited the scene in a flurry.

"Evans!" James shouted pointlessly at her receding figure. "Hey, EVANS!"

The crowd around them was now still and quiet. James noticed and tried to play down the moment as if he were not hurt.

"What is it with her?" questioned James to no one in particular, waving his arms in her general direction.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, trying to lighten the mood.

"Right," said James, suddenly angry faced Snape once again, "right —"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

And the crowd were laughing again.

"Earth to Lily! Come on we're here!"

Lily blinked and turned her head to see out of the window. Through the misty glass she could work out the platform at Hogsmeade Station. The hustle and bustle of the students trying to get off the train was a welcome sight after hours of boredom on the journey here.

"Right, yeah," she managed, pulling herself out of her reverie.

Her daydream about the events at the lake had been sprung on her when she had met eyes with James Potter when he had arrived at their carriage door. Although they had not spoken since the event, well not properly anyway - Lily had always avoided any attempt by James to speak to her - she had been hit by sour nostalgia when seeing him.

As she got off the train, she noted this new feeling towards her old foe. She looked up towards the warm light the castle was omitting, feeling a sense of homecoming and excitement for the start of her new year at Hogwarts.


End file.
